Just not today
by bananas are free
Summary: molly weasley remembers that george will be able to do things without fred one day.. first story xx


molly weasley couldnt believe it,what had happened now?  
she had finally been able to get some rest after a particualy rough day when all of a sudden there was a loud wail from one of her why she couldnt  
even possibly begin to fathom out in her head. she had already made sure to help charlie with his homework, percy was to be left alone with his book ,  
ron had already had his food and ginny was asleep in her cot. As for bill he by now was 18 and just about to head off on an internship for gringotts in two weeks time so he must be happy enough.  
After going through that mental checklist she came to the impossible conclusion that it must be one of her twin boys fred or george , but then again that seemed impossible as fred and george were always happy and never cried. Not even when they needed something as babies,they hadnt needed to as if they needed something they had the ability to merely giigle and it would  
grab her attention right all she hadnt spent the whole day with her hair blue a couple weeks back for a reason. In fact shed already come to the realisation that while the twins may have never  
met their uncles fabian and gideon they were already very similar. And anway they had no reason to cry as they had just been told by their father that they were going  
to have a big suprise and be able to sleep in their own big boy beds instead of sharing.

But sure enough as she came into the living room she found george sitting on the floor crying his eyes out with fred stood protectively with his arms around him to try and get his twin to calm down.  
she lookedround at her husband who was stood to the side bewildered look on his face as he looked down at his sobbing son. "what on earth is going on she asked confused and slightly impatient after her long day.  
"i dont know i just told them about the beds when george started crying" said mr weasley who had been feeling thoroughly confused as he watched his sons face turn from eagerness at information to realisation to concentration to hurt in a matter of seconds.

Mrs weasley looked down at her son and felt the familiar jolt in her heart as she always did whenb one of her chrildren was upset."georgie" she said in a voice much softer than before."whats the matter honey "  
"dw...dwaddy said that me and fweddie will have to sweep in aw own beds mummy but...i...i dont wanna!"  
"why sweetie, whats the matter with sleeping in your own beds,that one you share with fred now is really too small now that you and fred are getting older."  
"nwo it not too small! and if me and fweddie dont shware than fweddie will be leavin me and i cant let him leave mummy cuz then we grw part and me dont wanna grow up without fweddie!"

Fred had so far just been hugging and trying to console his brother but at little george's last exclamation he had stood up folded his arms and looked at his parents defiantly.  
"well then i wont sweep in the different bed mummy,gworgie needs me and i need him,the bed is fwine enough as me no leave gworge,me never leave gworge!"

Molly sighed it had been perhaps too soon to suggest this,the twins obviously still relied quite heavily on each other and although they refused now they would one day be able to make that further step in their life on their own without the need of the other. That day just wasnt today.

Many years later molly sighed again as she looked down at her son who was asleep on the sofa. just half a yeaar ago the final battle had occured and her son fred had died. This had affected all of them but george was hit the hardest and molly had actually had to bring him home from the flat as although he claimed he was eating she hadnt been convinced. george hadnt been able to do much lately with the shop they owned staying closed.  
Arthur and the reast of his siblings had tried talking to george today about maybe starting the shop up again to give him something to do but it hadnt really gone down that well. much too soon,molly had thought when her husband first mentioned it. like that time in their younger yearswhen george hadnt been able to make that step without fred. the day was just not today.


End file.
